


Impasse

by BabyDracky



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Gift Fic, Male Friendship, Other, Slytherin, Violence
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-06
Updated: 2012-08-06
Packaged: 2017-11-11 13:45:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/479173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyDracky/pseuds/BabyDracky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Au cœur de la maison Serpentard, Blaise était dans un nid de vipères.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Impasse

Il avait l’impression que sa tête allait exploser. Il avait l’impression qu’une meute d’hippogriffes venait d’élire domicile dans sa boîte crânienne et qu’ils avaient décidé de se lancer dans un French Cancan d’enfer. Tout ça parce que ce troll de Flint l’avait malencontreusement présenté au mur du couloir qui devait le mener à son dortoir.   
« Fais gaffe, le nain ! » Grogna-t-il de sa voix tonitruante.  
Les seuls élèves qui se trouvaient non loin fuirent en moins de temps qu’il n’en fallait pour dire Quidditch.  
Blaise ne répondit pas. Il savait qu’il ne faisait pas le poids face à cette bête et il savait encore plus douloureusement que personne ne viendrait aider le pauvre étranger qu’il était. Mieux valait ne pas chercher les problèmes, il en avait déjà assez.  
Il se dégagea lentement du mur, en poussant un gémissement à peine sonore quand il eut l’impression que tous ses os venaient de se dessouder, ne souhaitant pas dépendre de qui que ce soit, de quoi que ce soit.   
« Tu me gênes l’Italien, » râla à nouveau Flint entre ses dents de fauve, avant d’abattre l’une de ses grandes paluches sur sa joue encore juvénile.  
Sa tête avait très certainement dû faire quatre tours ! Il ne distinguait plus le sol du plafond, mais il refusa obstinément de se laisser aller contre le mur en pierres. L’entraînement des Serpentard n’avait pas dû répondre à ses attentes, mieux valait ne pas en rajouter.  
Flint le regarda une nouvelle fois de toute sa hauteur écrasante avant de se retirer.  
Alors que Blaise tentait de reprendre ses esprits, un autre corps le percuta, assez violemment pour le meurtrir davantage mais pas suffisamment pour le faire tomber.  
Il croisa deux perles glaciales. Drago Malefoy.   
« Regarde où tu vas ! » lâcha-t-il plus froid que l’hiver ibérique.  
Puis ses yeux se radoucirent très légèrement avant qu’il ne les détourne.   
« Tu devrais faire attention à Flint… » Fut tout ce qu’il lui dit avant de se diriger vers leur dortoir.  
C’était sa journée, maugréa-t-il. Au cœur de la maison Serpentard, il était dans une impasse.


End file.
